Everything Was Lost That Night
by xGinnyx
Summary: Hermione fights desperately for the man her heart yearns for, but is forced to act as if she only sees him as a friend. All simotaneously being conflicted over her friendship with Ron. She must make quick decisions when tragedy strikes at her childhood h


Everything Was Lost That Night  
  
Chapter 1-The Invitation  
  
  
  
The flaming scarlet sun, with the completion of it's rest and the beginning of a new day, was commencing to rise slowly upward from behind the snow covered hills in the distant. A petit house on it's eastern side was glowing with a wide variety of colors from the sunrise's beams of light. Cascading rays of luminous colors of orange, red, and yellow illuminated Hermione Granger's bedroom with illustiousness. Hermione's complection was shining with color from the shadows of the sun, her face appeared peaceful and serene with it's constant movement of rythmn from the deep and intense breathing of slumber. But unfortunately her conscience was far from being in a state of serenity, on the contrary Hermione's day were consumed with continuous amounts of work, and substantial quantities of worry about her closest friends. Infact throughout the day she found herself to be continually agitated by nagging issues that ambushed her mind so frequently she needed to drink a sleeping potion every night to ensure a relieving nights sleep. The bright and happy sounds of small birds chirping loudly in the trees outdoors awoke Hermione with a fluttler of her eyelashes. Now with her lids wide open to the day that awaited her, she began to examine her surrondings with her smoldering eyes of deep brown.   
  
Now another sound began to accompany the chirping of the birds. It was continuing tapping from the other end of the house. The object that was rapping against another object, to create a quite annoying tapping noise, sounded like it was tapping upon glass. Hermione slowly and gradually rose from her bed, letting sheets and blankets that were drapped on her body to keep warm from the bitter cold winter that surrounded and covered the land, fall to the floor. With slight drowsiness from the consumption of a potion the night beforehand to promise a restful slumber, she walked and weaved through the piles of books that filled her house, and took up precious amounts of storage in every room, towards her small but cozy kitchen. The tapping was indeed as Hermione suspected coming from the kitchen, as she entered the kitchen she saw a large brown owl that's feathers had a variety of white and black spots that was pecking it's beak, at a steady tempo, on the kitchen window above the sink. This particular owl was carrying an envelope of white and gold.   
  
'A letter! It must be from Viktor.' Thought Hermione, causing her mood to rise dramatically and return her mind back to orderly attention, instead of lazy drowsiness.   
  
And with intense anticipation and growing curisousity as to what was contained inside the parcel, she pushed her body upward on the tip of her toes so she could stretch a hand towards the large owl and receive the letter that hung before her from the claw of the owl. Her heart began to race with excitement as she thrusted the window open and clasped her smooth hands around the letter of white and gold. In flurry of fast moving hands and the sounds of tearing parchment Hermione held before her a sucessfully opened letter and with all the pressure and all the excitement her mind and heart built up about it's contents and it's sender she opened her mouth and released a deafening scream that rang throughout the house.  
  
'No, this can't be real, he wouldn't, he couldn't!' She thought. Hermione's mind raced with confusion and heart breaking pain. The scream was not a scream of joy but a scream of horror, and immense dissapointment. No longer able to endure the aching pain that inflicted her heart and mind, she collapsed to the floor without grace, nor beauty, but with red swollen eyes from the great flood of tears that were rolling down her cheeks to the bottom of her chin.   
  
"I don't believe it". Her voice quivered with astonishment as she spoke. And with these words she burried her stricken face into the warmth and comfort of her hands, in the process she dropped the small piece of parchment that was enclosed in the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,   
  
You are invited to celebrate and witness the marriage of Mrs. Helen Bruskneff and Mr. Viktor Krum. The nuptials will be held on July 14th, 12:00 p.m. and a picnic celebrating the engagement will be held July 7th, also at noon. Both events are to be held at the Krum manor in Bulgaria. We hope that you can come and enjoy these joyous days with us.  
  
Please R.S.V.P.  
  
-Thank you   
  
Hermione sat motionless on the cold tile floor of her small cozy kitchen. It wasn't until half and hour's time passed that the muffled sobs and sniffs ceased and her head rose from her now tear stained hands.  
  
" Viktor doesn't realize that I love him!" Hermione's eyes widened with hope and she began to speak loudly,  
  
"I'll go to the picnic and tell him how i feel and then he will leave this Helen woman and marry me!" Conviction and determination shone through Hermione and her spirits began to raise at the prospect of being Viktor's Bride.   
  
And from the moment Hermione devised her plan she no longer thought of anything else. She spent the rest of the morning and afternoon visualizing every detail, till night finally came where with ease she slept peacefully and without disruption, for nothing could ruin the image of a gown of white for Hermione. 


End file.
